Akito And His Chocolate Factory
by Wouldnt U like 2 no
Summary: It a twisted version of Chalieand the Chocolate Factoy Furuba Style!Wow that was a stupid summary FUNNY! n.n


**Akito And His Chocolate Factory**

By: Wouldn't U like 2 no

**Ha ha ha ha! I'm gonna make this story funnier than all of the others**

**n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n**

**and guess what movie its based on?...Yes, obviously **

**Charlie and The Chocolate Factory!**

**YaY**

**But! Insted of 5 golden tickets I'll use...Animal Crackers!...Covered in fudge! **

**And the special animal crackers (A.K.A "Golden Tickets" of this story) are covered in ichigo (strawberry) **

**Oh and Hatori is in oompa loompa form all of the time it just take too long to write:**

**Hatori (in oompa loompa form" every time that I mention his name so...yeah...n.n **

Akito: Now's beggining of the worlds five lukyest kids and their chance to get into my world famous Chocolate Factory!

Hatori(in oompa loompa form): Boss! The five ichigo (strawberry) covered animal crackers and the rest of the chocolate covered animal crackers

have been shiped off to every country, state,city, and continent that we could find

Akito: Exellent..BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Hatori ( oompa loompa form ): ...Uhh boss?

Akito: What oompa loompa Ha'ri can't you see that I'm finally enjoying myself?

Hatori: Well if your really so famous that you should really act your age...and how old are you again? Hmm,now I remember

didn't you say that you were 57 years old?

Akito: Ha'ri...YOU'RE SO MEAN! WAHHHHH! Now if you need me I'll be in the main room eating chocolate to not make me feel so old , and

for comfort food as well, HMPH!

Hatori (loompa form) : What? I was only telling the truth!

Akito: I heard that you fruit loop!

Hatori: look who's talking...

Akito: I can still hear you!

Hatori:...Grrr...

Akito:...Be quiet out there, darned kids these days always making shuch a racket...cough Hatori cough

Hatori:..T.T...

**The Day That The News Was Heard In London**

**Yes they're all talking in a brittish acent so try imagining that, they sound really funny**

**n.n**

Hiro:Mommy do you need any help?

(his uhh "mom" don't really no if he still has one but thats how this story is so...yeah..n.n)

"Mom":No, no it okay sweetie.

(Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! She called Hiro "sweetie" ha ha ha!)

Hiro: Okay then I'll go see if dad needs any help

(don't no if he still has a dad either so...uhh yeah n.n)

Hiro: Dad do You need any help?

"Dad": Thats very generous of you but I'm not really busy right now

T.V news guy for basketball: And he shoots...HE SCORES!

"Dad":...TOUCHDOWN! YES!

Hiro: 0.0...O.k ..bye then!

"Dad":Wait that was the wrong team...

"Mom":Honey you're wacthing Bas- ket- ball not football you see bas- ket- ball people use round circular balls m'kay? Football

people use oval or diamond shaped balls.

(...0.0...O.O...T.T...XD XD XD XD choking)

"Dad": Oh,...so thats the diffrence

**in the other room where Hiro and "grandpa" R**

Hiro: Is this the news?

Yuki:Yes and they seem to have some new prize for an "Akito's Animal Crackers of Fudge"

Hiro: Really? What is it?

Yuki: Look its on

T.V annoucement people: It's just been heard that Akito's famous little animal crackers have five special crackers covered in i-ic..itchi...

whats that word right there?

Background people on T.V: Ichigo its ichigo!(strawberry/s)

T.V annoucement people: Oh, that mean strawberry's right?

B p on T.V (initials) : Yes now hurry up you're wasting time and respect!

T.V annoucement people: Oh Yes well there are five and only five little ichigo covered crackers out there and if you didn't hear me humiliating

myself "ichigo" means "strawberry" in Japenese. The five little crackers lie somewhere mixed with over 100,000,000,000,00 other bags of animal crackers the quest has just started today and no special animal crackers have been found yet...yet that is all oh and if one of these crackers is to be found you get a one in a life time oppertunity to meet Mr.Akito live for possibly a whole day so go get those sancks now kids before time runs out

that is all...and in other news a--

Yuki: Thats pretty much all that was important on t.v so I'll just find South Park or something...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some T.v commercial : mm this is good

Lady : Hey give that Back!

Guy:Mm umm

Lady:Give it back now

Guy: (points at cameras)Mm Umm

Camera man: silent (3) (2) (1) Live!

Lady and guy:(fix their chairs and get ready)

Lady: Hello I'm Vicky Ferrarro

Guy: And I'm Kevin something

Lady: Our first story tonight...Kevin Has HAIRPLUGS!

Guy: (looks up at the camera) Huh?

Lady:(rips out the fisrt few billion hairs one the guys head) RRIIPPP

Guy: AGH! (breath) AGH! GASP

Lady: (tosses hairs aside) Back to you Kevin

Guy:GASP

Narrator guy: Introducing Dairy Queens new Moolate--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro:...-..._if only we wern't so poor I'd ask for an animal cracker bag, but...Wait my birthday is coming up mabe I do have a chance after all!_

Yuki:Heh heh heh Stupid t.v people don't know how to do things right no more yawn retards yawn Well I think that its time to go to bed so.. good -night

(I removed the rest of the old people so no more of them here)

And they all went to bed...

__

**The next morning**

Same T.V people: We bring you here live for one of the five lucky kids that has just found one of the ichigo covered animal crackers...

and it seems that its in the shape of a...pig both animal and lucky snot nosed brat :(

Shigure(as the really, really fat agustus kid):mouth still stuffed I'm fat and I really need to go on a diet, I say its not noticible though

Camera People:_ Geez but this kid is as big and fat as Carmant _(South Park character)

**n.n**

**you'll see what else the fatter form of Shigure says after that**

**but you'll have to wait 'till then and a few of the other characters will show up in here 2!**

**n.n I'll try updating sooner 4 the rest of the chapters Reveiw if you liked you don't have 2 though**

**so...yeah..- **


End file.
